This invention relates to new and useful improvements in indoor golf driving ranges and more particularly seeks to provide a driving range with ball return using a backstop that is positioned and marked to determine when hit by a driven ball whether the ball was correctly stroked according to the selected club.
Golf driving ranges are commonly located outside because the distance needed for the longest driving wood is up to 300 yards, which would be very expensive to cover. However, much enjoyment and practice can be accomplished at a driving range without the facilities of a full golf course.
Tennis courts are quite often indoors, e.g., covered by an air-supported tent because the space requirement for tennis is much less than for golf driving ranges.
It is desirable to know without benefit of a third party or expensive golf pro whether the ball has been correctly hit, particularly when using a driving range for practice purposes.